transformersloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Grapple
Grapple is a character in Transformers Loud. Personality Grapple is technically an architect, but in his spark, he knows he's an artist. Back on Cybertron, his buildings were works of art. This has the side effect of making him incredibly arrogant when he finally completes a project. But it also causes him a great deal of discourage whenever something he builds gets destroyed. Aside from that though, Grapple is typically quiet and prefers to keep to himself, mostly just drawing up new ideas for future projects. As he spends more time on Earth though, he's come to appreciate the natural beauty of Earth's nature and even started to enjoy the frequent off-time they would get in between missions. He's also incredibly passionate about his supposedly greatest construction, the Solar Power Tower, which he knows will be a huge help in creating Energon that the team needs. But the constant threat of could fall into Decepticon hands makes him hesitant for showing it to Optimus, let alone constructing a model of it. History The War for Cybertron Grapple was constructed and raised in the beautiful Crystal City, which inspired him to pursue his career in engineering and architecture. As Grapple's skills kept developing, he eventually got the reputation as one of Cybertron's finest architects, making buildings that others saw as works of ark, giving Grapple his artistic views on life. As the war broke out though, Grapple preferred to ignore getting into the conflict and continuing his work. However, he soon received word that the Decepticons had destroyed Crystal City. Devastated, this was the straw that broke the camel's back, finally motivating him to take a stand against the 'Cons and join the Autobot army. He soon signed up and joined a small trainee regiment, including Smokescreen, Tracks, Red Alert, and several others. Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Transformation: Grapple transforms into a crane truck. Crane Arm: In vehicle mode, Grapple is able to use his crane arm to reach high distances or to smack around/trip up opponents. Laser Pistol: '''Grapple carries with him a standard laser pistol. '''Welding/Laser Torch: Grapple has a wrist launcher in place of his left hand, which he can use to either fire lasers or to use as a wielding torch. Relationships Team Rodimus The Loud Family Omega Supreme Thanks to their origins in Crystal City, Grapple and Omega have a very strong friendship. He would often pay Omega a visit in between construction jobs and the two would . Heck, Grapple even picked up some of his medical techniques from repairing some of Omega's damages. After Crystal City's destruction, the two sadly didn't see each other often with them both going on their own missions, aside from the brief team-up here and there. After Omega crash-landed on Earth though, the two re-kindled their old bond. Their friendship was so evident to the rest of Team Prime that Optimus appointed Grapple himself to talk him into stopping the 'Cons' plot of the week. This lead to Omega telling the story of how the Constructicons destroyed the city, including how they tricked him into abandoning his post so they could level it to the ground. Omega regretted having to tell Grapple that it was because of his incompetence that destroyed their home, but Grapple assured him that it wasn't his fault, knowing that he could never have predicted their betrayal. Hoist Category:Autobots Category:The Legends Category:Cybertronians